Im With You
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Who knew that one bullet and a near death expirience, could bring the two partners so close ?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at me, not at her" frowned Pam, watching Booth jump around while his partner sang.

"Seeley" said Pam, but Booth didn't turn around.

Pam pulled out her gun, she was jelous of Dr. Brennan and she knew that her and Booth were more then partners. Booth continued to cheer for Temeperance while she jumped around the stage.

"SEELEY!" shouted Pam.

Booth spun around, his eyes widened as he saw the gun and he quickly jumped up so protect _his _Bones. Although, Temperance was to fast for him, she ran infront of Booth and sheilded him with her arms.

BANG.

Temperance fell to the floor, blood pouring from her chest as tears sparkled in her eyes. A smile widened across Pams face, Booth felt disgusted as he fell to his partners knees.

"Now we can be together, Boothy" giggled Pam.

Booth shook his head and shouted "never!"

"He would never touch you" a quiet voice croaked.

Booth looked down at his partner, she was covered in her own blood. He cradled her in his arms, he stroked her hair and told her to hold on.

"BOOTH!" roared Angela.

Booth looked back towards Pam, she was aiming her gun at Temperance again. Booth had no other choice, he pulled out his gun and shot it at her with accuracy. Pam fell to the floor with a thump, she was alive no more. Booth looked at Angela, she was shaking violently as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Hodgins was hugging Angela, while Zack and Cam stared at the shot Dr. Brennan. Although, Sweets had gone.

"B-Booth, I can't breath" murmured Temperance.

Booth suddenly heard sirens, he knew that the ambulence was coming and that Sweets must have rang 911. He looked back down at Temperance, blood began to roll out of her mouth so he wiped it with his sleeve gently.

"Bones, it will be Ok - the ambulence is coming! Just hold on, for me!" gasped Booth, he was on the edge of tears.

Temperance nodded. Booth had never seen his partner so weak, or scared. Her hair fell across her face, she was a deathly white, her clothes were covered with blood, her breathing was short and slow and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Its Ok, Bones! Your safe, I promise" cried Booth.

"I know Im safe, Im with you Booth" smiled Temperance gently.

With those last eight words, Temperance fell into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth paced up and down the waiting room, he couldn't keep still. Angela watched him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she worried about her best friend. Hodgins and Zack had gone down to the cafe, they decided to buy everyone a coffee to see if it eased the pain. While, Cam and Sweets had to tell the police what had happened.

"Booth! Please just stop" muttered Angela, dropping her head in her hands.

"Sorry" whispered Booth, dropping in the seat besides her.

"Im just scared, and your kind of making me dizzy" sighed Angela, wiping her eyes.

Booth dropped his head in his hands aswell. He should of knew that Pam would become obsessed, he had touched her shoulder which was totally the stupidest thing to do! And, after making his mistake, he had put his partner in danger. Infact, while Booth had been pacing he had decided something. He decided that he wanted more, that being partners wasn't enough! He loved her, more then he would ever love anything in this life and he had to try and make it work.

Booth was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Hodgins and Zack returned with their coffee's. Booth murmured a word of thanks before taking a sip, and was glad that he now had an excuse not to talk. He continued to sip of his coffee, staring into space and wishing that it was him who had been shot.

"How is she ?"

Booth looked up to see Sweets sitting besides him. Booth shrugged, his throat stung and it felt all dry.

"Have the doctors been to see you yet ?" questioned Cam, sitting besides Zack.

Booth shook his head. He took another sip of his coffee, aware that everyones eyes were on him. He pretended to look fasicinated in a smoking poster, although he didn't know why as he didn't smoke.

"Is Tempe going to be alright ?"

Booth looked up and now saw Max Keenan standing infront of him. Booth immediantly stood up and shook his hand, his also shook Russ' hand as he appeared besides Max.

"I don't know. The doctors haven't been to see us yet" sighed Booth, taking a seat again.

"Damn doctors!" snapped Max, throwing himself opposite Booth.

Booth nodded along, shaking his head.

"Would you like a coffee ?" he asked Max and Russ.

They both shook their heads. Russ began to pace and Booth understood how he was feeling, Russ and Temperance had gotten rather close in the last few years.

"Agent Booth ?"

"Yes" said Booth, standing up immediantly as a doctor came over.

"I need to speak with you," said the Doctor, "in private" she added, as she notice everyone else stand up.

Booth nodded and followed the doctor, keeping his fingers crossed in his pockets as he walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth followed the Doctor into her office, she offered him a seat and sat opposite him looking very serious.

"Sorry, I forget to introduce myself! Im Dr. Mistry" smiled the Doctor, holding out her hand.

Booth took her hand and shook it, he smiled weakly.

"How is Bones ?" he questioned, his smile turning into a frown.

"Well, she lost alot of blood and for now, she is in a coma" replied Doctor Mistry, frowning aswell.

"I-i-is it c-c-critical ?" stammered Booth, he stood up and began pacing again.

Doctor Mistry watched him, she felt sorry for him and watched him pace for a while. Booth looked back at her, giving her a questioning look and waiting for the answer.

"Yes" sighed Doctor Mistry.

Booth fell back into his seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"I should of protected her!" he shouted, jumping back up.

"Agent Booth, theres an equal chance that she will wake up!" said Doctor Mistry, she was alarmed at his outburst.

"And theres also an equal chance that she won't, thanks Doctor!" Booth replied, walking back out of the room.

He wandered down the corridor, looking through each window until he saw _his _Bones. After looking through about seven windows, he finally found the room where Temperance was. He pushed his face up to the glass, he cringed as he saw all the wires connected to her. Booth continued to stare at his parnter, he didn't know what to do - he was scared seeing Bones that weak.

"How is she ?"

Booth nearly jumped. He didn't even realise Angela come up to him with another coffee.

"The doctor said she's in a coma, she said theres an equal chance that she will wake up" sighed Booth, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then we'll continue to keep up hope! I hate seeing her connected to all them wires, with a beeping machine next to it" frowned Angela, pressing her hand against the window. "Booth, I think you should go and tell her Father and Brother that she's in a coma,"

Booth nodded, he thanked Angela for the coffee before walking off back towards the waiting room. He saw everyone sat where they were before, no-one was making eye contact or talking. When they all saw Booth, Max and Russ rushed over to him while the Squints followed behind.

"Well ?" questioned Russ.

"She's in a coma" frowned Booth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone. I will take all your comments and critism on board. Im sorry if my grammer is awful, and Im not making up an excuse - but Im thirteen so I doubt my grammer will be as good as others. Heres the next part :) And, I really do appreciate the critism - Im going to work on it and I would love it if you could tell me if Im improving or not. **

Russ sat back down, panic written all over his face. He dropped his head in his hands, Booth heard him taking a deep breath before lifting his head back up. His eyes began to look watery and he became rather pale, it also looked like he was shaking. Max sat down besides his son, he stared into space and didn't speak a word. Max's face was blank, he neither had a frown or smile and his eyes showed no emotion behind them.

"She'll be alright, Dr. Brennan is really strong" smiled Hodgins, although he too looked rather nervous.

"Is it critical ?" asked Zack, these were the first words he had produced since Temperance had been shot.

Booth nodded slowly. No-one spoke, everyone avoided eye contact while they come to terms with what Booth had said.

Angela suddenly appeared, she hugged Hodgins tightly as a few tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. Cam sat back down, only one emotion ran through her veins and that was fear. She feared that Dr. Brennan would not wake up, she feared that Booth would have his heart crushed. Zack sat besides Cam, his eyes darted across the waiting room as he looked around at other patients. He began to think of their injuries, keeping his mind of Dr. Brennan was the best way to stop him from panicking.

The next morning, only Booth and Angela remained. Cam, Zack and Hodgins had gone home the night before to get some rest, promising to return in the morning with breakfast and a change of clothes for them. Also, Booth had told Max and Russ to return home to get some sleep, reassuring them he would call if there was any change.

Angela was curled up in an armchair, Booths jacket thrown over her to keep her warm. Mascara was smudged down her face, she had rubbed her eyes during the night and hadn't actually realised what she was doing. Her clothes were now crinkled, her shoes were besides the armchair while her bare feet rested on the softness of the armchair. Booth was sat up opposite her, he hadn't slept all night as he couldn't close his eyes without a replay of Bones getting shot runnning through his head. His tie was unfastened, his shirt hung out and he now had huge, dark bags under his eyes. Booths shirt still had his partners blood on it, he would have to wait until Cam brought him a change of clothes. He was also very irritated, the doctors had not returned with any news since the previous night.

"Morning!"

Booth looked up, his vision was rather blurry. He blinked a few times before noticing it was Cam and Hodgins. Cam passed Booth a cup of coffee and a change of clothes, which he was extremely grateful for. He was glad she had picked jeans and a top, he didn't want to wear an uncomfortable suit for another 24 hours. Booth took a sip of his coffee, watching as Hodgins wandered over to Angela and kissed her forehead. Angela stirred a little but she didn't wake up. Hodgins smiled, he sat down besides Booth and took a long sip of coffee.

"Any news ?" asked Cam, sitting down on the other side of Booth.

"None at all. Wheres Zack ?" questioned Booth, noticing the squint wasn't with them.

"We don't know, probably gone to the lab" frowned Hodgins.

Booth wondered if Zack was avoiding seeing Temperance. He wondered if Zack was scared of seeing her like this; so weak and in pain. Suddenly, Booths cell began to ring, he placed down his coffee and pulled his cell out.

"Booth" he said.

Cam and Hodgins sipped on their coffee's, watching as Booths face turned serious.

"Ok, I'll let them know" finished Booth, hanging up his cell and shoving it back in his pocket.

"Whats wrong ?" asked Cam, keeping her eyes on Booth.

Booth sighed. Hodgins and Cam exchanged glances, no-one had noticed that Angela had woke up and was now listening to their conversation.

"That was Zack on the phone. A parcel had just come though to the Jefforsonian, it was a mandible with silver screws" sighed Booth, rubbing his forehead.

"Gormogon" whispered Angela, suddenly sitting straight up.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth dropped down into the drivers seat of his SUV, Cam jumped into the passenger seat while Hodgins and Angela sat in the back. Everyone was silent, deep within their owns thoughts.

After recieving the call from Zack, Booth and Angela got dressed (Angela wiped away the smudged mascara) before deciding to go back to the Jefforsonian. Angela had gone rather pale since she had found out that Gormogon was back in the game, Hodgins had to hold her hand to stop her from shaking. Booth had called Max and Russ, explaining the situation and hoping they would come to the hospital to look after Temperance. Luckily, they were already on their way and had taken over Booths and Angela's seats while they were getting dressed.

"Has Zack identified the victim ?" questioned Hodgins.

"No, he said he's working on it but he should know by time we get there" said Booth, sighing.

This was the least thing he wanted to happen. His partner had been shot and was now in a coma, he should be there with her yet now he had to try and find a serial killer. Booth rubbed his eyes, he wish he had gotten some sleep now but he hadn't expected that the Gormogon case would come back up so soon.

Cam looked out of the window. She looked at her reflection in the car window, she stroked the bags under her eyes. She had hardly slept that night, she kept having nightmares that it was her who was shot, not Dr. Brennan. Cam straighted out her black jacket, if she knew that she would of been working then she would of looked more presentable.

Hodgins held on to Angela's hand. He could still feel her shaking, he hated knowing that she was scared and there was nothing he could do. Hodgins hoped that Zack was wrong, that it wasn't Gormogon, it was just a usual murder. Hodgins looked down at his clothes, he wished he knew that he would of been working today; for some reason, he didn't think tracksuit bottoms were ideal for work. Hodgins shrugged, smiling to himself.

Angela continued to shake. She stiffled a yawn, even though she had fell asleep she was still tired. Her dreams had been full of gun shots, loved ones dying and torture - not something she dreamed about usually. Angela wished that she had stayed at the hospital, she would prefer to be by her best friends side then go and find a serial killer. Why couldn't Gormogon have waited until Brennan was better ? thought Angela, she knew they needed Temperance for this investigation.

Booth pulled up into the Jefforsonian car park. He jumped out of the car, looking at his reflection in the window and straightening his tie. He waited until the other three were out, before locking the door and making their way into the building. On the journey up to the lab, everyone was silent and entranced in their own thoughts and feelings. Angela searched around her handbag, she finally found her card as they halted at the bottom of the platform stairs. She wiped her card and made her way up towards Zack, the others followed her.

Zack was leant over the table, observing the mandible very sharply. He was concentrating that hard, he hadn't even realised the others had arrived and were standing opposite from him.

"Zack ?" said Cam, wondering if Zack was ignoring them.

"Oh, sorry! Was just concentrating on the mandible!" apologised Zack, standing up straightly.

"What have you found out ?" questioned Cam, pulling on her lab coat.

"These markings are made by homemade dentures" replied Zack, pointing to the markings on the madible.

"Have you identified the victim ?" asked Angela, who had now pulled on her own lab coat and was gazing at the Jaw bone on the desk.

"Yes, the Jaw bone definitely belonged to the lobbyist - the one who was Gormogons next target" said Zack.

"I was wondering when he would show up" sighed Booth, lolling his head to the side to have a better look at the Jaw bone.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be a shortest chapter - I wanted to leave it on a happy note.Thanks everyone so much! :) It means alot to me, all your comments do! :)**

Booth shuffled into Temperances' office, he was holding a coffee and trying to stiffle a yawn. He opened her door, he still expected Temperance to be sat at her desk and tapping away on her laptop. He sat down at her desk, he spun around and gazed at all the skulls that were surrounding her desk. Booth knew that Temperance loved her job more then anything, which Booth had always valued.

Booth missed _his _Bones so much, it felt like stomach ache. He missed her argumentive facts that she used on him, he missed the sparkle in her eyes when she solved a case but most of all he missed the _beauty _of just having Temperance around. He had felt so lonely the last few days without her, and it was weird how someone came into your life then you couldn't imagine it without them. Booth had gone to the hospital everyday since Temperance had been in there, but the doctors would never allow him to go and see her. Everytime they had said it was for _medical_ reasons, Booth had wanted to pull out his gun and shoot them. He made them promise to put the roses he brought her in her room, next to her bed, so they would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

He wished that Temperance had just let him take the bullet, he would of died for her anyway - god, he loved the women! Booth took a sip of his coffee, diving into a deep thought - did he really love her ?

"I love her" whispered Booth, a smiling creeping across his handsome face.

Booth wasn't aware that a nosey Angela had heard him say this. Angela had been stood at the door, although Booth was to wrapped up in his thoughts of Temperance to even notice her. Angela smiled gently, happy that he had finally admitted something that he had been denying for a long time. Angela turned away, walking back to her office with a big smile stuck onto her face.

Suddenly, Booths cell began to ring. Booth jumped as the vibrations tickled his leg, he pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

"Booth" he said.

Booth began to listen; a smile streched out across his face, his skin seemed to glow and his eyes sparkled.

"Thats fantastic!" grinned Booth, he closed his cell and jumped up.

He raced out of Temperances' office, leaving his coffee behind with the door wide open. He began to rush out of the lab.

"Where are you going ?" shouted Cam, who was stood on the platform with Hodgins and Zack.

Angela came rushing out of her office, nearly falling over in her high heels as she rushed over to Booth. She had a pleading look on her face, hoping there was finally some good news.

"Four words, Ange. Temperance Brennan is awake!" grinned Booth, continuing to rush out of the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is short! x **

"Right, what do you two want ? You've been following me around all day!" said Cam, turning around to see Zack and Hodgins behind her.

Zack and Hodgins put on an innocent face, smiling sweetly - Cam had even noticed that they had combed their hair! Cam rolled her eyes, she knew it already - they wanted to do an experiment!

"You can do an experiment if you wish" sighed Cam, continuing to walk.

"Oh, please Dr. Saroyan" begged Hodgins, unaware of what Cam had just said.

Zack poked Hodgins and whispered in his ear, Hodgins mouth formed an 'O' shape as Zack rolled his eyes. The two of them hurried off.

Zack stood behind the glass screen. He had pulled on a Jefforsonian chemical suit, some padded gloves and a face protecting helmet. Although, Hodgins had only pulled on the suit and goggels, Zack had decided to do all the work in this experiment. Zack placed his hands through the holes in the glass, protective wall and waited for Hodgins to get the Monomer for their experiment.

"Are you ready for the Monomer ?" questioned Hodgins, holding a metal jar.

"I'll add the Monomer, then the mold" replied Zack, holding out his hands.

"When did I become the assistant ?" questioned Hodgins.

"When I became uncontested King of The Lab" said Zack simply, although he felt pride rush through him.

Hodgins rolled his eyes. He sighed, passed Zack the jar of Monomer and began to walk away slowly. Zack watched him go, he felt a tiny bit guilty but decided to continue with the experiment. Zack sprinkled the Monomer slowly, suddenly Zack was thrown down to the floor. Their experiment had exploded, the protective glass crushed Zack against the floor so he found it difficult to breath. The flames reflected in Zacks eyes, he heard the flames crackling. Zack turned his head slowly to the side, Hodgins was getting up off the floor, luckily he only had a small scratch across his face. Zack suddenly felt his hands burn, he looked at them and realised that the padded gloves had been burned away. His hands were full of blood, some of the glove had melted onto his hands which made Zack shake with fear.

He suddenly heard a gasp. He saw Angela above him, lifting the protective glass off him with a helping hand from Hodgins. Zack continued to shake, his hands were burning fiercely and the blood was pouring from them.

"Its Ok, Zack! Cam and Sweets have gone to ring an ambulence!" smiled Angela, cringing as she looked at his hands.

"Its going to be Ok, buddy" whispered Hodgins, grabbing a cloth and wrapping it around Zacks hands.

"Is he going to be Ok ?" shouted Cam, rushing in with Sweets behind her.

"He's in shock!" cried Angela.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth rushed over to Max and Russ, they looked extremely tired but yet happy. Booth stopped infront of them, he bent over and took a deep breath, massaging a stitch in his side. Russ offered him some of his coffee, Booth shook his head and leant back up.

"How is she ?" questioned Booth.

"Why don't you find out for youself ?" smiled Max, winking.

"I don't understand" replied Booth, raising his eyebrow.

"She's been asking for you, our Tempe" replied Russ.

Booth felt a smile creep upon his face. He began to walk towards the corridor where her room was, he straightened his tie and stuffed in his shirt. He wanted to look respectable, he also felt stupid for not bringing her any more flowers or atleast a card. He stood outside of her door, took a deep breath and walked inside. He heard the beeping of the machines that she were wired up to, he sat down beside her bed and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. She had bandages wrapped around her waist (where the bullet had struck her) and wires were connected all over her but yet to Booth, she still looked beatiful. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders, her skin had retrieved some of its glow back and he guessed that her eyes still had that familar sparkle to them.

"Thanks for the flowers!"

Booth smiled gently. She sounded weak, her voice was crisp and quiet but he would help her get better.

"Its ok, Bones!" smiled Booth, taking her hand into his.

He looked into her eyes, the sparkle was definitely still there.

"Bones, why did you take that bullet for me ?" asked Booth.

He saw tears well up in her eyes, he knew he shouldn't of asked! She lifted up her hand weakly, she stroked Booths cheek and smiled.

"Because, it would of killed me more to see you in this bed" smiled Temperance.

"Well, just think of how much it destroyed me seeing you in so much pain!" sighed Booth, stroking her cheek.

"Booth -"

"Bones -"

"You go first!" they both said at the same time.

They both grinned.

"Theres something I need to tell you, Bones -"

"Hey! Dr. Brennan Im so glad your awake and Ok! Is it possible to borrow Booth for a moment ?" questioned Cam, popping her head around the door.

"Erm, yeah sure" murmured Temperance, looking a little upset and irritated.

Booth sighed and walked over to Cam, he turned back to Temperance and noticed she had rolled over with her back facing him. He sighed, following Cam out of the room and hoping she had a good excuse for interupting!


	9. Chapter 9

Booth and Cam stood outside of Temperances room. Cam frowned at Booth who was giving her questioning looks.

"There was an accident at the lab" frowned Cam, fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh god!" murmured Booth, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, Zacks on the floor below and it looks like he'll be staying for a while" sighed Cam.

"Zack ?! Why, what happened ?" questioned Booth.

"An explosion, but his hands are just all burnt, he'll live" smiled Cam weakly, "But we're not leaving his side, one of us will always be there with him while someone else is here with Brennan!"

"Ok, keep me updated with everything" replied Booth.

"Ok. Im going back to the Jefforsonian while Angela stays with Zack, I'll tell Angela to come and see Brennan later" smiled Cam, turning away from Booth.

"Thanks Cam" smiled Booth.

Booth watched Cam walk out of sight, suddenly he heard someone cough from behind him. It was Hodgins, he was holding two cups of coffee in each hand and a magazine was rolled up in his pocket.

"You alright, man ?" grinned Hodgins.

"Yeah, Im good. Ouch, whats with the cut ?" questioned Booth, nodding at the slash across Hodgins face.

"Oh, a souvenir from the explosion" said Hodgins casually.

Booth nodded. They both stood in silence, looking around the corridor and both trying to think of something to say.

"Anyway, I better go and get this magazine and coffee to Angela. I'll see you later" grinned Hodgins, walking off down the corridor.

Booth opened the door and walked back into Temperances room. He sat back down in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Poor Zack, he thought.

"What did Cam say ?" asked Temperance, her back was still facing Booth.

"Nothing" replied Booth casually.

"Booth, just because Im in hospitals connected to life machines with wires surrounding me, doesn't mean I don't need to know whats happening!" snapped Temperance quietly.

Booth frowned, wondering why Temperance still had her back to him.

"There was an explosion at the lab, Zacks on the floor below" sighed Booth, shaking his head at his decision of telling Temperance.

Temperance didn't say anything, she just lay there and closed her eyes, cringing like the words had caused her pain. She wiped her eyes with a shaking hand, sniffing and running her fingers across the wires on her body.

"Bones, turn around" whispered Booth.

Temperance shook her head, not budging at all.

"Temperance, turn around" repeated Booth, he gently rest his hand on her shoulder.

Temperance slowly turned around, she was now on her other side with her face to Booth. Booth frowned, he wiped away one of her falling tears with his thumb.

"Whats up, Temperance ?" questioned Booth.

"Im connected to life machines, they must be there for something - am I going to die, Booth ?" croaked Temperance, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Bones! Don't ever say that again, your only connected to them so you'll be safe! I promise" whispered Booth.

"I just want to go home, Booth" sighed Temperance, closing her eyes.

"You will be home soon, infact you can come home with me" smiled Booth, taking Temperances hand in his.

"You promise ?" asked Temperance.

"Promise!" grinned Booth, "listen Bones, there something I need to tell you -"

Booth was cut off by his cellphone ringing.

"Damn phone!" grumbled Booth, pulling out his cell.

He flipped it open and said 'Booth.' His eyes steadily grew wider, he flipped his cell down and shoved it into his pocket. He kissed Temperance on the lips quickly and whispered 'I'll be back as soon as I can!" He ran out of the room, Temperance watched him through her window and sighed sadly when he was no longer in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth followed Cam down into the vault, a shiver ran down his spine. The vault was dark and creepy, it would sure give anyone goosebumps. They entered the vault, millions of FBI agents were walking about while Caroline stood in the centre of the vault and barked out orders.

"Booth! There you are, have you heard what has happened down here ?" questioned Caroline, walking over.

"Yes, Caroline. I thought this vault was meant to have top security, what about the security cameras ?" questioned Booth, turning to Cam.

"Follow me" murmured Cam.

Cam walked over to a laptop. She typed in a password, the laptop came up with four different screens - two of them of the lab upstairs and the other two of the vault. On the top half, you could see Zack and Hodgins getting ready for their experiment, arguing over who added the Monomer.

"Heres minutes before Zacks explosion" said Cam, pointing to the top half of the screen.

Booth and Caroline watched as Zack added a powder, then him being blown backwards by the explosion. Booth shook his head and sighed, he gave a gesture to Cam to continue.

"Minutes after, when the paramedics come in" sighed Cam.

Booth and Caroline watched as the paramedics placed Zack on a streture. They began to carry Zack off, suddenly all the screen turned into a black and white fuzz.

"All the security cameras in the building go off" frowned Cam.

"What the hell" mumbled Caroline, raising her eyebrow.

"Ten minutes before the explosion everything was working fine. At 12:03:22, nothing. Since a chemical accident takes precedence over everything, all security personnel went to secure the lab or any point that went to the museum proper. During that time, the vault and the skeleton was unguarded until 12:18:41 when the system was brought back up" said Cam.

"What are you trying to say ?" questioned Booth, he knew Cam was trying to go somewhere with this.

"The explosion was a diversion. Set up by Gormogon" replied Cam, twiddling her necklace again.

"He's here in the lab. Its an inside job, Gormogon works at the Jefforsonian!" said Booth, pulling out his phone.

"Either Gormogon or his new apprentice" sighed Cam, stroking her forehead.

"Hello. I want a fall forensic team to the Jefforsonian. Thanks" said Booth, closing his cell.

**Sorry its short! Just trying to stick with the storyplan! Hope you liked it :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**This next part is dedicated to ****VEB.DaffodilDaisy. Because she has given me amazing comments and I know that she loves B&B scenes! Love You x**

Booth walked down the corridor, he made sure his cellphone was switched off so this time he wouldn't be interrupted. As he walked past her window, he noticed that the blinds were closed. He knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hey Bones" said Booth.

Booth stopped in his tracks. A nurse was making the bed, but Temperance was nowhere to be seen. The beeping machines had been turned off, all the wires were draped over it.

"Sorry -"

"No! She can't of died, she was so strong!" cried Booth, falling to his knees.

The nurse placed the new bedsheets down and shuffled over to Booth, she put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Sorry, but she's been moved to the floor below" smiled the nurse gently.

"Oh" said Booth, standing back up, "thanks!"

Booth wiped the dirt off his pants, straightened his tie and smiled at the nurse before walking out. Booth felt his cheeks burn with embarassment, why didn't he just wait until she had finished her sentence ? _Because you were scared that you had lost your partner, your best friend, the love of your life! _thought Booth. Booth walked down the stairs, deciding to look into every rooms window along the corridor until he spotted Temperance.

He stopped at the fourth room across on the left. Inside was a sleeping Zack, Angela was sat in a chair besides the bed; she was also asleep. Booth smiled, he would go and see Zack later. He continued to walk down the corridor, he passed six more rooms before he arrived at Temperances. He looked through the window, making sure it was definitely her room. He saw her lay on her bed, reading a book while twiddling her finger around one of her curls. Booth noticed that she wasn't connected to any wires or a life machine, but she was still in her hospital gown. Booth knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Hey Bones" smiled Booth, sitting down besides her bed.

"Booth! They got rid of all those wires and the life machine! They said I had made progress!" grinned Temperance, putting her book down on the bedside cabinet.

"Thats great, Bones!" grinned Booth, kissing her on the forehead.

"What happened ? Why did you leave in such a rush ?" questioned Temperance, raising her eyebrow.

"The silver skeleton has been stolen, all the security cameras had turned off. Zacks explosion was a diversion set up by Gormogon, he or his new apprentice is working from inside the lab" sighed Booth, he decided to be honest.

Temperances jaw dropped, she covered her mouth with her hand as tears sparkled in her eyes. Booth knew that it killed her knowing that one of her own people could do such a thing.

"But, Bones, I promise you it will be Ok" added Booth, taking her hand in his.

"Booth, will you bring me the mandible please ?" said Temperance, removing her hand from her mouth.

"Sure, but why ?" questioned Booth.

"Just so I can observe, see if theres anything Zack missed" smiled Temperance.

Booth nodded, he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Booth ?"

"Yes, Bones ?"

"Before you kept getting interrupted, what were you going to say ?" asked Temperance, raising her eyebrow.

Booth walked back over to her, she gave him questioning looks. Booth bent down and kissed her passionatly, running his fingers through her hair as she stroked his cheek. They continued to kiss, it seemed like the rest of the world had drifted away. Booth pulled away, smiling down at her.

"Oh" she smiled, "now I understand!"

Booth winked at her before leaving her room. As soon as he left, Temperance touched her tingling lips.

"I love you too" she whispered, before picking up her book again.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth swiped his card, running up onto the platform. He sighed, no-one was there, where were they all ? He twiddled his thumbs, looking over into their offices from the balcony.

"Squints! Where are you ?" shouted Booth, leaning against the metal table.

"Booth, how rude!" grinned Angela, swiping her card.

Booth grinned. Angela walked up the stairs, Cam shortly behind her. They were both in their lab coats, Angela had a clipboard in her hand, Booth peeked over and noticed there was alot of writing.

"I thought you were with Zack ?" asked Booth, nodding towards Angela.

"Its Hodgins round, he said they needed me here and he would cover for me" smiled Angela, she looked like a little love sick puppy.

"Whats up ?" questioned Booth, noticing Cam was frowning.

"Gormogon or his apprentice definitely works at the Jefforsonian" sighed Cam, sitting down in a chair.

"How do you know ?" questioned Booth.

"We went down to Limbo, we suspected that he would hide his victims remains with others and we was right. We found the lobbyist, his bones were hid with other victims. And strangely, all the canines in atleast ten skulls had been pulled out" replied Angela.

"And, whoever did that would need access to that room" added Cam.

"Ok, well can I have the mandible ? Bones wants to have a look" smiled Booth, flashing his charm smile.

"Sure, maybe she can help us" replied Cam, picking up the jaw bone of her desk and dropping it into a plastic bag.

"Booth, just don't overwork her - and tell her Im coming to see her tonight" smiled Angela, patting Booth on the shoulder.

"Ok, and thanks" smiled Booth, running down the stairs and out of the lab.

--

Within ten minutes, Booth was rushing down the corridor towards Temperances room. He knocked on Zacks window and waved to Hodgins, Zack was still asleep like a five year old in his bed. Booth continued to rush down the corridor, he were trying to remember all the information that Angela and Cam had told him. He threw open the door and walked into Temperances room, he suddenly came to a halt when he noticed Max and Russ sat with her.

"Sorry!" apologised Booth, stepping back out of the door and into the corridor.

He felt embarassed and rude for interupting their family moment. Booth realised that this was probably the first time they had seen Temperance awake, and he had just barged in like a muppet! Why didn't he just knock ? Suddenly, the door opened and Max and Russ stepped out, grinning at Booth.

"Im sorry for intterupting!" apologised Booth quickly.

"Its Ok! Anyway, you can go and see her now" smiled Max, patting Booth on shoulder.

"Thanks" smiled Booth, walking back into Temperances room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, sorry about that!" apologised Booth, sitting down besides Temperances bed.

"Its alright, we were just saying goodbye anyway" said Temperance, cringing as she sat up.

"I've got you something!" grinned Booth, pulling the skull out from behind his back.

Temperance grinned, thanked Booth and held out her hands. Temperance pulled out a pair of plastic gloves from under her pillow, she pulled the skull out of the bag and looked back up at Booth who was giving her a weird glance.

"Where did you get them gloves from ?" asked Booth, raising his eyebrow.

"The nurse let me borrow a pair" said Temperance simply.

"Yeah. Angela said don't work to hard and that she'll come by to visit tonight" replied Booth, grinning as he realised Temperance wasn't even listening to him but concentrating deeply on the skull.

Temperance gazed at the jaw bone, she kept turning it around to look at every inch of it. She ran her fingers along the side of the jaw bones, a quizzical look emergered across her face.

"What did Zack say these markings were ?" questioned Temperance, turning to Booth.

"Artificial dentures" shrugged Booth, "why ?"

"He was wrong" murmured Temperance.

"I don't understand" replied Booth.

"These markings were not made by artificial dentures, they were made from real teeth, all canines! Zack should of known" whispered Temperance, looking back at the jaw bone.

"What are you saying ?" asked Booth, suddenly noticing the hurt in Temperances face.

"Zack lied" whispered Temperance, closing her eyes.

"Why though ?" questioned Booth.

"He took the teeth from bone storage and made Gormogons dentures" replied Temperance, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Zack has complete access to the lab…He arranged for the explosion himself" added Booth.

"Its Zack, Booth. Zacks the killer" murmured Temperance, hurt spreading across her face.

Booth thought he had heard her wrong, but all the evidence added up. He gazed into space, he couldn't believe that Zack was Gormogons apprentice - no matter what the evidence said, it felt wrong admitting it.


	14. Chapter 14

**PART ONE OF TWO.**

Booth helped Temperance into a wheelchair, she had made it clear that she would go with Booth to see Zack. Temperance stayed quiet as Booth pushed her down the hall, within seconds they were outside of Zacks room.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?" asked Booth.

Temperance nodded. Booth pushed open the door, pushing Temperance inside. Cam was sat besides Zacks bed, she was reading out of a book with a massive grin on her face.

"Cam - we'll need you to leave for a few minutes" said Booth.

Cam smiles suddenly dropped, she looked back at Zack before standing up. She dropped the book down on the chair and began shuffling towards the door, she placed her hand on the door and turned around.

"I just have to ask - are you completely sure ?" questioned Cam, disbelief wrote all over her face.

Booth and Temperance nodded.

"I did not see that coming" whispered Cam, opening the door and leaving.

Booth and Temperance turned towards Zack, he looked so small and innocent lay in bed.

"You looked at the mandible ?" asked Zack quietly.

"Yes, you knew I would of ended up looking at it some time" replied Temperance, wheeling herself over besides Zack.

"I didn't foresee the extent of my injuries. I was going to sneak out of here but—"

**"**Your friends never left your side" Temperance finished.

And you intended to steal the jaw bone and add it to the silver skeleton" added Booth.

"But you designed the explosion, you must have known exactly how big it'd be" frowned Temperance, giving Zack a questioning face.

Zack began to explain that he did have it all calculated perfectly, but at the last second Hodgins began to argue before giving him it and the delay allowed the thermoplast to reach the boiling point. And that was why the explosion was three times more powerful then he'd calculated.

"You must of known how badly you would be hurt" sighed Temperance.

Zac k nodded.

"Who's Gormogon, Zack ?" asked Booth, loosing his patience.

"Thats not his name - his name is _The Master_. I can not tell you his name because Im the Apprentice, the Apprentice is expendable" replied Zack.

"Zack responds to logic, Booth" frowned Temperance, coming closer to Zack.

Booth began to loose patience, he would of yelled something about hearing the logic of killing and eating people to change the world, but he knew that Temperance was weaker then usual and it wasn't fair to be angry at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART TWO OF TWO. **

Temperance was just about to speak when Zack opened his mouth.

"The Master's logic is irrefutable" said Zack, looking at Booth.

Irrefutable?! I saw him choking a child at the bottom of a pool!" snapped Booth, getting seriously irritated now.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. You'd be proud of me" nodded Zack.

Temperance felt a heavy weight in her stomach. He was her student, she had taught him - obviously she was proud of him! She felt tears burning in her eyes, she blinked them back and began to talk.

"I've always been proud of you Zack. I've never met anyone more rational or intelligent. But there's a fault in your logic" replied Temperance gently.

"With all do respect, you aren't cognizant of his logic" murmured Zack, meeting Temperance in the eyes.

"Assumption number one: Secret societies exist,"

" Accepted. Hodgins has been explaining this to me for years" agreed Zack, nodding his head and continuing to listen to Temperance

"Assumption number two: the human experience is adversely affected by secret societies"

"Accepted" replied Zack, he sounded like a robot.

"Assumption number three. Attacking and killing members of secret societies will have an ameliorating effect on the human experience"

"Accepted" repeated Zack.

Temperance leant into Zack, she was glad that he had accepted all of her assumptions.

"All of your assumptions are built upon a first principle, Zack. To wit, the historical human experience as a whole is more important than a single person's life ?" replied Temperance, looking into Zacks eyes

"Yes" nodded Zack.

"Yet you risked it all so you wouldn't hurt Hodgins" frowned Temperance.

Zack opened his mouth, about to reply when his eyes widened. He looked down, he knew that she was right and he was wrong. Temperance saw the fact hit him hard and he had finally seen the fault in his own logic.

"Your correct" whispered Zack, a tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

Temperance wiped it away gently, she leant on his shoulder as that was as far as she could reach in her wheelchair.

"I need a name" said Booth suddenly.

"We know" replied Temperance, looking at Zack.

"I don't know his name, I never knew his name" began Zack, Booth stepped forward and began listening closely.


	16. Chapter 16

Temperane lay in her bed, trying to understand the events of the past hour. Zack, her Zack was a serial killers apprentice! She just couldn't bring herself around to admit it, it would hurt her if she did. Zack was her student, in some way it must of been her fault. She began to wonder if she was a good teacher to Zack, was he glad to have had her for a teacher ? .

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Angela popping her head around the door.

"Come in" smiled Temperance, gesturing Angela to sit besides her.

"How are you holding up, sweetie ?" asked Angela.

"Im fine, why wouldn't I be ?" asked Temperance, shrugging her shoulders.

Angela sighed, pushing a piece of stray hair off of Temperances face and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, Zack was Gormogons apprentice -"

"I know, I was there when he admitted it" sighed Temperance, wondering why Angela was bringing it up.

"Its alright to be upset, he was your student who you had got to know and -"

"Angela! Im fine, Ok ?" said Temperance.

"No, sweeite - your not! Your hurt, your wondering where you went wrong and your scared. You don't have to hide it, we understand" replied Angela, taking Temperances hand in hers.

"Ange, he hurt me, he is one of the few who could hurt me like this" whispered Temperance, "I thought I had taught him well"

"You did, Bren. You taught him about bones, but you didn't teach him about the world - he was the only one who could teach himself about that" whispered Angela, tears falling from her eyes.

"Your right" murmured Temperance.

Temperance began to wonder what would happen to Zack, would he go to Jail ? Temperance would hate knowing that her student was stuck in a smelly and dank place, even if he had killed someone.

"So, I heard you and Booth kissed before! How come you didn't tell me ?" questioned Angela, a grin soon spreading across her face.

"Oh, just with everything that has happened with Zack, I forgot" replied Temperance honestly.

"I'll let you off" grinned Angela, "so, are you two going to make a shot of things ?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Angela and Temperance exchanged glances with each other, both sharing the same expression.

"Were you expecting any other visitors tonight ?" asked Angela.

Temperance shook her head. Angela got up and made her way over to the door, she opened it and her jaw immediantly dropped.

"Angela, who is it ?" asked Temperance, noticing her best friends expression.

Angela stepped aside. A man walked through the door, Temperances eyes widened as she saw Sully stood infront of her with a bouquet of roses.


	17. Chapter 17

Angela stepped out, deciding to give Temperance and her _old _flame some time alone. Sully dropped the roses into a vase on Temperances bed side, he took a seat besides her bed and smiled at her gently. Temperance avoided eye contact. She thought that next time she saw him that she would be happy but she wasn't, infact she wished he hadn't come.

"I heard you were shot, it was on news when I sat in the Diner so I thought I would check on you" smiled Sully, taking his hand in hers.

"I was in a critical state for a while, Im better now" replied Temperance, pulling her hand away and cratching her head craftily.

There was suddenly a bang on the door, although both of them ignored it. Temperance looked at Sully, he looked hurt that she had pulled her hand away. She noticed he had a tan, his muscles seemed to have developed and he had obviously combed his hair before seeing her. They sat in silence, avoiding eye contact and twiddling their thumbs.

"Sully, what are you doing here ?" sighed Temperance, the words had slipped out before she even thought of what she was going to say.

"Because you were shot and -"

"I know and Im so sorry it didn't work with us, but I love someone else" frowned Temperance, meeting Sullys hurt eyes.

"Who ?" he questioned.

--

Booth walked down the corridor, a bunch of daffodils in his hand when he saw Angela stood at Temperances door with her ear pushed against it. He grinned, Angela was obviously being nosey. Booth stood next to Angela, she was so occupied with what was going on inside that she didn't realise the FBI agent stood besides her.

"Boo!" he whispered.

Angela jumped forward, hitting her head on the door and causing a loud bang. Angela straightened up, rubbing her head and throwing a furious look at Booth. Her face suddenly became sympathetic, she knew he loved Temperance and with Sully in there it would make it harder on him.

"Whats up ? How come your out here ?" questioned Booth, about to push open the door.

"No, Booth! Temperance is talking to someone" mumbled Angela, not looking at Booth.

"Who, Angela ? Tell me" said Booth.

"Sully" whispered Angela.

Booth suddenly pushed his ear against the door, Angela copied him and they both began listening.

"I know and Im sorry it didn't work with us, but I love someone else" they heard Temperance say.

Booths heart skipped a beat, he pressed his ear harder against the door and notice Angela do the same.

"Who ?" they heard Sully question.

"Booth" murmured Temperance.

Angela tryed to pull Booth back but he flung open the door and walked in, his jaw dropped.

"You do ?" questioned Booth.

Temperances eyes windened, but she nodded and smiled sweetly. Booth ran over to her and smacked his lips against hers, they entered a long and passionate kiss while Angela grinned and Sully looked away. Booth finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to say that" grinned Booth.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was so hot" grinned Angela, fanning herself with her hand.

Temperance, Booth and Sully turned towards her, all of them raising their eyebrows.

"What ? Oh, come on! Don't tell me that wasn't hot" grinned Angela, winking at Temperance.

Temperance felt herself blush, she looked up at Booth and smiled gently. He grinned back down at her, stroking her cheek and getting entranced into her eyes. Temperance suddenly remembered about Sully, a mixture of guilt suddenly swung upon her.

"Ange, Booth, could you wamoosh for a while ?" asked Temperance, noticing Sully's body language and realising that he was uncomfortable.

"Its Vamoosh, Bones, and why ?" asked Booth.

Temperance was just about to reply when Angela grabbed Booth by the collar and pulled him outside, she grinned as he heard him question Angela. As soon as the door was shut, Temperance turned to Sully and frowned.

"So, Im taking that it won't work between us ?" laughed Sully awkwardly, rubbing the back of his kneck.

"Listen Sully, I loved you but you left. My feelings were obviously going to change, I wasn't going to wait for you forever and what did you expect ? To show up with roses and get back together with me -"

"But -"

"Im sorry, Im in love with Booth" finished Temperance.

"Does he make you happy ?" asked Sully.

"Very" replied Temperance simply.

Sully sighed, he looked down at Temperance with hurt shining in his eyes, although he hid it with a forced smile.

"Then thats good enough for me" smiled Sully, he turned to leave.

"I still want to be friends" said Temperance quickly.

"Friends is good" smiled Sully, he kissed Temperance on the cheek.

Temperance would of felt a tingle a year ago, now she just smiled and waved him off. She watched him walk past her window, she knew she had done the right thing and didn't question her actions. She smiled as she lied down, looking up at the ceiling. She suddenly heard high heels, she knew Angela had entered the room.

"That was so hot!" grinned Angela, rushing over and sitting besides Temperance.

Temperance sat back up, rolling her eyes at her friend who was grinning.

"I knew you and Booth would _eventually_ get together" winked Angela.

"Where is Booth ?" asked Temperance.

"Getting coffee" replied Angela, "don't change the subject!"

"I, technically, didn't change the subject as I was still talking about Booth" replied Temperance, smiling.

Angela rolled her eyes, diving into a deep conversation about moving in, getting married and lots of babys. Temperance rolled her eyes, picking her book up off the side and beginning to read it, although Angela was to busy talking to notice this. It was only when Booth entered the room did Angela stop talking, Temperance put down her book and smiled.

"Guess what, Bones ?"

"You can't call her Bones, especially now as your a couple" grinned Angela.

"Carry on" said Temperance, rolling her eyes at Angela.

"The Doctors said you can go home, and guess where your going ?" asked Booth, grinning.

"Home ?" said Temperance, confused by the question.

"Nope - "

"I don't under-"

"Your coming home with me" winked Booth, "so, come on! Lets boogie Bones and Angela!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Booth! I was only shot, I can walk by myself" snapped Temperance, hitting Booth's hands away.

Booth let go of her. Temperance shuffled towards his house, it was beautiful. He had a large house, swimming pool in the back probably, with white picket fences around the front garden. Booth and Angela followed behind, carrying all of Temperances luggage. Angela had decided to come back for a coffee with them, she said she had Temperance's best intrests at heart and wanted to help her get settled in. Booth hurried up towards the front door, pulling out his keys and opening the front door.

Temperance walked inside. Booths place was rather modern compared to hers, he had a plasma tv and leather sofas, not to mention a mini fridge leaning against the couch. Temperance shuffled over towards the sofa and fell down, glad to sit on something that was must comfier than a hospital bed. Temperance looked around at all the pictures; there was three of Booth and Parker, one of Booth and the Squint Squad and one of just her and Booth. She smiled softly, gazing at the picture.

"So, where do you want me to put these ?" asked Angela, gesturing towards Temperances bags.

"Leave 'em, I'll do it later" replied Booth, dropping besides Temperance.

Angela sat opposite them on an armchair, smiling at both of them. Temperance looked down at her feet, Booth looked around like he had never seen his own house before. Angela continued to smile at them, it was kind of creepy.

"You know what ? We should all have a meal tonight, all of the squad" grinned Angela.

Reality suddenly hit Temperance. Not all of the Squint Squad would be at the meal, Zack was still part of the squad in her heart and it didn't seem right without him. She looked up at Angela, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, although when she saw Angela's smile - she could never say no to that smile.

"Fine" sighed Temperance, wincing as she stroked her wound.

"Thats great! Im so excited, I'll go and get Hodgins to pick me up so I can get changed" grinned Angela, clapping her hands as she jumped up.

She pulled out her cell, flipped it up and hit speedial. She rolled her eyes when no-one answered, she continued to let it ring and had made it clear that she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Hodgins, can you pick me up from Booths place ? We're all having a meal tonight" squeeled Angela.

Within half an hour, Angela had gone home to get ready. Temperance smiled at Booth, she suddenly realised that she had nothing here to wear.

"Booth, I haven't got any clothes here" she said.

"Let me grab my clothes, then I'll get changed at yours" smiled Booth, kissing her on the cheek.

He stood up and bounced upstairs. She smiled softly, touching her cheek and feeling a spark on her fingertips.


	20. Chapter 20

Temperance opened her apartment door and stepped inside, Booth following behind.

"You can get changed in the bathroom, if you want" said Temperance, dropping her keys on the sofa.

Booth nodded, closing the door behind him and walking down the hallway with his suit in his hand. Temperance took a deep breath, she made her way into her bedroom and switched on the light. She looked around, nothing had been moved and everything was the same as how she left it. She sat down at her dressing table, staring into the mirror at herself. She stood up slowly, pulling up her shirt and winced as it brushed against her wound. She looked at her bandages around her waist, she ran her fingers along them before looking up at them in the mirror.

_"B-Booth, I can't breath" murmured Temperance._

_Temperance heard the faint sound of sirens, an ambulence was coming! Temperance felt blood dribble from her mouth, although she didn't have the energy to wipe it away, but Booth had already wiped it away with his own sleeve._

_"Bones, it will be Ok - the ambulence is coming! Just hold on, for me!" gasped Booth, Temperance noticed he was on the edge of tears._

_Temperance nodded. She couldn't help but noticing the fear dancing in her partners eyes, sympathy and worry took over his features as he held her tight. Temperance began to shake, tears welling up in her eyes as her breaths became short and slow. She felt cold. _

_"Its Ok, Bones! Your safe, I promise" cried Booth._

_"I know Im safe, Im with you Booth" smiled Temperance gently._

Temperance was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quickly pulled down her shirt, wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes and wandered over to the door. Booth smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. He was stood in his usual black suit, although his tie was a light blue; the colour reminded Temperance of her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you would be ready" smiled Booth, looking her up and down.

"You should know that it takes a female longer to get ready, Booth" laughed Temperance.

Booth nodded, grinning. He made his way down into the sitting room, Temperance closed the door and turned back towards her room. She wandered over to her wardrobe and opened it up, looking at all the clothes.

She finally decided on a dress. A dark blue strappy dress which stopped just before her knee. It was cut into a V shape at the front, although it wasn't too revealing. It also had a light blue bow wrapped around the centre of the dress, and was rather wavery at the bottom. Temperance slipped into the dress, smiling softly as she looked at herself in the mirror; the dress fitted Temperance's figure perfectly. She grabbed a pair of dark blue stilettos, she had worn them a few times so she knew they were comfy. She sat down at her dresser, deciding to do her hair; she decided a messy bun was a bit, well, messy to go to a restaurant. She pulled her hair out of her bobble, she grabbed some hairspray and hardened up her curls, making sure they wouldn't droop. When she had sorted out her curls and was happy with the result, she turned to make-up. Temperance never put to much make-up on, she didn't see the point in hiding natural beauty. She put on a layer on mascara on her eyelashes, a dark blue eyeshadow on her eye lids and a coat of lipgloss on her lips.

She stood up and looked in the mirror.

"That'll do" she smiled.

She headed towards the door, stroking her wound one last time before opening the door and stepping out.


	21. Chapter 21

Booth and Temperance pulled up outside a newly made building. It was a rather large place, situated on a corner. The building gave off a glow, different coloured lights were shining all around inside the building. Temperance groaned, when Angela told them the address she didn't mention that it was a club aswell. Booth heard Temperance groan, he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Booth, this isn't my type of place, I can't go in there!" said Temperance sternly.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. Temperance turned around to see Angela, Hodgins and Cam stood besides the car. Temperance sighed, she realised that she couldn't get out of this, she quickly squeezed Booths hand and opened the car door. She stepped out, Angela wolf whistled and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"You look lovely, Dr. Brennan!" smiled Cam, shaking her hand.

Temperance smiled weakly, Booth stood by her side and took her hand in his.

"No, no, no! None of that _'Doctor Brennan, Doctor Saroyan, Doctor Hodgins' _crap tonight. Tonight, we are just normal friends going out, got it ?" said Angela, she glared at everyone.

Everyone nodded, not daring to disagree with her.

"Good!" smiled Angela.

She linked Hodgins and dragged him inside. The other three rolled their eyes and followed them. Temperance bit her lip, she wished that she had never agreed to this. As soon as they entered the building, music throbbed her ears and lights blinded her. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light as Booth tugged her along. She sat down besides him, Cam on the other side of her and Angela and Hodgins opposite.

"We'll order drinks first then -"

"I'll have a massive glass of wine!" said Temperance.

"Thats good, sweetie -"

"You know, these lights aren't really good for your eyes and the music might burst our eardrums!" shouted Temperance, trying to make herself clear over the loud music.

A few heads turned towards her, they gave her dirty looks then continued to dance again. Angela continued to talk, although Temperance didn't listen as she studied the environment.

"Brennan, no!" mumbled Angela, leaning over towards her.

"What ? I didn't say anything" replied Temperance, raising her eyebrow.

"I know that look, you don't have to study and analyse everything. Just try and have some fun, Ok sweetie ?" smiled Angela, patting her on the arm.

Temperance nodded, smiling forcefully as Angela leaned back over and observed the menu. Temperance got up slowly, making sure she didn't hit her wound on the table whilst she straightened out her dress.

"Where are you going ?" asked Booth.

"To the bar. Now, what is everyone having to drink ?" asked Temperance.

After everyone told her what they wanted, Temperance made a mental note of it and made her way over to the bar. She sat there for a while, a guy sat down next to her and began to chat her up. Temperance ignored him, noticing that he had already had a few drinks and was rather drunk. She couldn't take it anymore and her mouth ran away with her.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me, Im involved with someone and your acting rather perverted. If its sex you want, you should go and look somewhere else" sighed Temperance, rolling her eyes.

.She suddenly sensed a fist flying towards her, she ducked down and grinned as the man fell over. He stood back up and aimed a kick at her, Temperance tried to dodge it although when she spun around, his foot connected with her wound. Temperance let out a whimper, before she straightened back up and fought the tears welling in her eyes. The man must of noticed Temperance's weak spot, he kicked her again in the same spot and again. Temperance couldn't handle the pain anymore, she fell to the ground as everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth watched Temperance go to the bar, he smiled. After he had set down that line, he never expected to be an item with his partner and he was thankful that he was. If only he had said it sooner, although he remembered his conversation with Sully the year previous and how close he had nearly found out.

_"Do you want her ?"_

Booth had shook his head, although his heart had screamed 'yes!'

He pulled out of his daydream and turned back to the others. Angela was smiling at him, she was smiling that wildly that he was surprised her cheeks didn't hurt. He knew that Angela's dream had come true, that him and Temperance had finally got together. Soon enough, she would be going on about weddings and baby's, but Booth would go at whatever speed Temperance wanted.

"What ?" asked Booth, he now had a grin plastered on his face too.

"I knew that you would get together one day, you _had _to!" grinned Angela.

"Yeah, man, we're proud of you," added Hodgins.

"Yeah, me too. But, I just hope you and Dr. Brennan don't use the same cupboard that these two use," laughed Cam, nodding at Hodgins and Angela.

Angela blushed, Booth laughed as he noticed this. Hodgins grinned, he slid his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

"God, its hot in here. Wheres Brennan ?" murmured Angela.

Angela looked towards the bar, her face immediantly dropped. Booth spun around, he watched as a man kicked Temperance and she fell down. Angela squeeled, she jumped up and rushed over towards the bar. Booth ran after her, although his attention was to the man who had hurt her. He grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up towards the wall, he punched him in the nose and then in the stomach. The man yelled out in pain, Booth let go off him and watched as the man slid to the floor. He jogged back over to Temperance, he fell at her side besides Angela. He looked up, Hodgins was stood behind Angela with a worried expression whilst Cam was on the phone to the emergency services.

Angela began to whimper.

"What ?" questioned Booth.

Angela lifted up her hands, tears falling from her eyes. Booth looked at her hands, blood was splattered all over them and dripping from her hands. He noticed that Angela's hands shook, unable to stop them from staying still.

"Her wound is bleeding. The blood is leaking through the bandages," sniffed Angela, dropping her head in her hands.

Booth lifted up Temperance, leaning her head on his lap. He stroked her hair, he pushed back the tears and the anger to go thump the guy another time. He had to stay strong for Temperance. Hodgins cradled Angela in his arms, she had two blood-stained handprints on her cheek and a smudge of blood across her nose where she had rubbed it.

The club had now gone quiet. The music had been turned down, although everyone in the club now had their attention on them and whispered to each other. Booth began to get impatient, when would the damn ambulence arrive ? Like he had wished it, sirens were heard and within minutes, paramedics had rushed in. They uploaded Temperance on a strecher and rushed back out, that quick that no-one had chance to sit in the back with her. The others jumped into Booth's car and followed behind the ambulence. They nearly were seperated from the ambulence by a red light, although Booth had put on his siren and sped straight threw it.

"What about your car ?" asked Cam, turning to Hodgins who was sat beside her in the back.

"We got a cab, I knew that if we had a few drinks then it would be unsafe to drive," replied Hodgins.

Angela sat upfront with Booth, shaking uncontrollably. Tears fell from her eyes, she tried to control her breathing although her breaths were now in short gasps for air.

"Angie, it will be Ok!" reassured Hodgins, leaning forward and placing his shoulder on Angela's shoulder.

She touched it with her hand, holding onto it and closing her eyes. Although, she didn't believe in what Hodgins had said, what if Temperance wasn't alright ?

"W-w-what if she's lost alot of blood ? This is the second time in like two week, what if she's not strong enough ?" whimpered Angela.

"She'll be fine, she is the strongest woman I know," replied Booth.

He gripped onto the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turned white. The truth was, he didn't know if Temperance would be fine. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud scream. Angela had pulled out her compact mirror, she only expected a bit of smudged mascara when she saw all blood over her face.

"Her bloods all over me!" she whimpered.

"Ang, its ok, we'll get it washed off," whispered Hodgins, stroking her hair.

"Why do bad things always have to happen to us ?" questioned Angela.


	23. Chapter 23

The four friends sat in the waiting room. Booth had rang the police, they had arrested the guy who had assaulted Temperance, he had still been in the club when the police arrived.

Angela held her cup of coffee in her hands, she tried to stop herself from shaking. Hodgins noticed that her coffee cup was shaking, he gently put his hands over her's and tried to steady her. She whispered a thanks, she slid her hands from underneath his and put her cup down on the table. She leant back and snuggled into his chest, she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Cam was sat opposite them, her hands in her face as she wondered how her co-worker was doing. Booth, however, couldn't stay still and paced up and down.

A tall man entered the room. He had glasses that made his blue eyes look bigger, he had grey hair and was rather slim. He wore a white overall, it had a few blood stains on it; the blood was still wet. He held a clipboard in his hand, he looked down at it before looking back up ...

"Family of Temperance Brennan ?" shouted the Doctor.

Angela shot up, she pulled up Hodgins aswell and rushed towards the doctor. Booth was quickly behind them, Cam hurried to keep up with them as they all surrounded the doctor.

"How is she ?" asked Angela.

"Would you like me to get you a wipe ?" asked the doctor, looking at Angela's face.

Angela threw him a confused look, she wondered what he was talking about and why he was looking at her face with a worried look.

"Her blood," whispered Hodgins.

"Oh. No, Im fine, I just want to know about my best friend," replied Angela quickly.

"Well, Im Doctor Andrews and I've been -"

"How is she ?" asked Angela.

"She's lost alot of blood, she hardly even recovered properly to the gun shot wound," sighed the Doctor, he took of his glasses and wiped them.

"Can we see her ?" asked Booth.

"Theres something else. She collapsed, didn't she ?" asked Doctor Andrews.

"Yes," replied Cam.

"It was a severe injury to her brain that did it, also she had lack of oxygen for too long," frowned Doctor Andrews.

"What ? What does that mean ?" asked Angela.

"She's in a coma, we can't be sure if she'll ever awake," whispered Doctor Andrews.

"No! She will wake up, she will, because she's Temperance Brennan. She's strong, she'll be fine!" whispered Angela, she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Can we see her ?" asked Booth, his face was blank and scared.

"Two at a time, please," said Doctor Andrews.

Hodgins and Cam stepped back, they knew that Booth and Angela should see her first. Booth put his arm around Angela's shoulder, he pulled her towards him and followed Doctor Andrews.

They walked down the corridor. It had a coldness about it, it was deserted and blank. Angela and Booth looked through the windows of each room, people - of all ages - sat beside beds and held onto the patients hand. After Angela saw this, she began to shake more and tears continued to pour from her eyes. Booth tightened his grip around her, he squeezed her shoulder to let her know that he was there.

"Booth, what if she never wakes up ?" asked Angela, biting her lip.

"She will. She's Temperance, she'd never give up," whispered Booth.

Although, Booth wondered the same thing as Angela. He had only just confessed his love for her, they were going to be happy and now she was on the edge of never seeing the world again. Doctor Andrews stood infront of a white door, the number '14' was engraved on it. It was, no doubt, the largest room on the corridor which was probably because she was a famous author and anthropologist.

"Take as long as you want, although I hope you realise that you won't get no response," said Doctor Andrews.

Booth and Angela nodded, Angela walked into the room first. Booth was just about to walk in when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He spun around to see the Doctor who had tears in his eyes, his hand placed firmly on Booth's shoulder.

"In all my years, I've never seen someone this cared for. Its truly beautiful how much you care for her," whispered Doctor Andrews.

He took his hand off Booth and turned and began to walk away, Booth realised that he was wiping the tears out of his eyes. Booth walked into the room, scared of what he was about to see.

**A/N: I wanted to give the story a storyline. I know, that maybe Temperance wouldn't of gone in a coma. Although, she had lost alot of blood and oxygen was hardly getting to her brain. And, she did fall and bang her head pretty hard. Anyway, please review! Im only 4 away from 100, so pleasee could four people review! Love You x**


	24. Chapter 24

Blank. Fragile. Holding onto the world with everything she had. Temperance Brennan lay in the hospital bed, for once in her life - she looked weak. Angela had sat in the seat beside her bed, she stroked Temperance's hand with her little finger and closed her eyes when she got no response to her touch. A tear slid down Angela's face, her heart was torn as she looked at her best friend.

Her curls feathered across the pillow, they looked dull and droopy. Her skin was pale and cold, it looked like she had goosebumps.

"D-d-do you think she's cold ?" asked Angela quietly.

"I don't know," whispered Booth, who was now stood beside her.

"I hate sitting here and not being able to do anything. Thinking that she might be calling out for us, that she's alone, cold and scared. It scares me, Booth, thinking that she's trapped and not able to get out," sniffed Angela, more tears slid down her cheek.

Booth didn't know what to say, there was no answer because he didn't know if Temperance was even aware of anything that was happening. He wondered what was going through her mind, or was it all a blank darkness ? Was she forever trapped in her own mind ? He placed his hand over Angela's, she felt cold aswell and he noticed that she was shaking oncemore. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, he hardly even heard the thanks she murmured. Booth felt he had no hope inside of him, that it had all drained out of him and he was on a lonely road to nowhere.

"I wish I could of took that bullet for her, she would never have to of gone through the pain," whispered Booth.

"No, she still would of gone through pain and suffering," replied Angela, wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean ?" asked Booth.

"She would of lost you, that would of made her suffer and go through just as much pain, Booth. She loves you, I saw it right from the start," smiled Angela, squeezing his hand gently.

"You know, Ange, your a damn amazing best friend. She's lucky to have you, you always try and help her, I know it means alot to her," replied Booth.

"Thank you," whispered Angela.

**AN HOUR LATER.**

Booth stroked Temperance's cheek, her skin felt so soft yet so cold. He heard the door open, but he didn't have the strength to turn around and look to see who it was. He felt someone stood beside him, then a warm coffee was placed in his hands. He looked up and saw Cam smile softly, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How's she doing ?" asked Cam.

"Bad, real bad, Camille," whispered Booth, taking a sip of coffee.

Cam decided not to bother him about calling her 'Camille', he was in pain and she didn't want to frustrate him.

"Where's Angela ?" asked Booth, he realised that she hadn't returned yet.

"She's curled up, asleep, with Hodgins," replied Cam.

"Tell them that they can go home, I'll stay with her," whispered Booth.

"Seeley -"

"Please, Camille," whispered Booth.

He looked up at her, she couldn't help but feel torn when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She nodded and left the room, leaving him alone with her again. He entwined his fingers with hers, even though she couldn't respond, he enjoyed being in her presence.

It was half an hour before the door opened again. He thought it would be a nurse or doctor checking up on Temperance, but he was surprised when he heard Angela's voice. He thought that she had gone home, although he was wrong.

"Sweetie, go home and get some sleep, please," whispered Angela, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't Ange," he replied.

"Booth, I'll stay with her, I promise! It won't help anyone if you don't sleep or eat," said Angela.

He knew she had a point. Temperance would of said something about his alpha-male tendencies on keeping her safe and protecting her when she couldn't be protected.

"I promised her that I would never leave," whispered Booth.

"I know, sweetie. But, wherever she is, we can't help her now," sniffed Angela, tears cascading down her cheek.

_Sorry its so short! Im rather tired and I have to write some more chapters for a few other fanfics! Reviews are appreciated! Love you x_


	25. Chapter 25

_"You can't help me, Booth, this is something I have to do alone,"_

Booth sat up, sweat pouring from his head as he looked around. He was sat in his own bed, the curtains were closed tight and the room was covered in darkness. His clothes stuck to him, sweat pooled around his kneck and armpits. The voice; it sounded so real, so close. He took a deep breath, he realised he was shaking and got up. He made his way to the bathroom, he decided to have a shower before going back to the hospital.

After he had a shower and got dressed, he grabbed his keys and made his way to his SUV. He climed inside and shoved the key in the ignition, twisted it and listened as the engine roared. He pulled out onto the road and began to drive in the direction of the hospital. He still couldn't get Temperance's voice out of his head, it was like she was lay right besides him. He couldn't remember anything else, there was no dream that led up to it - it was just her voice that suddenly spoke in his head. He gripped onto the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turned white and his fingers became numb. Booth's head began to spin, he felt dizzy and he knew that a headache was creeping upon him.

He pulled up in the hospital carpark, he got out of his car and slammed the door shut. He quickly rushed inside, his urge to see Temperance had grown and he now hated himself for leaving her. He was so into his own thoughts, he didn't realise Hodgins calling his name.

"Booth, man! How are you doing ?" asked Hodgins, staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Fine, what are you doing here so early ?" questioned Booth.

"Angela never left last night. She stayed with her," smiled Hodgins, patting Booth on the shoulder.

Booth nodded, thankful that Temperance hadn't been left alone.

"Im going to the cafeteria, you want anything ?" asked Hodgins.

Booth knew he should of asked for a coffee, but he shook his head. Hodgins frowned, patted his shoulder and continued walking down the corridor. Booth watched him go, it was ironic how dry his mouth had become. He continued to walk down the corridor, he felt the coldness claw at him as he walked closer and closer to his Temperance's room.

He pushed open the door quietly and stepped inside the room. Angela turned around and smiled at him, her hand was holding onto Temperance's.

"Angela, thank you," smiled Booth, taking the seat besides her which he presumed was Hodgins' chair.

"For what, sweetie ?" asked Angela.

"For never leaving her," whispered Booth.

"You know I never would," replied Angela, taking his hand in hers.

They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Booth wondered if he should tell Angela about his dream, that he heard Temperance whisper to him while he was asleep. He knew she would be sympathetic and understand, he wondered if the same thing had happened to her; that Temperance had appeared in her dreams. However, Angela wondered if she should tell Booth her secret, but how could she tell him before Hodgins ? She didn't want to cause a fuss, which she knew what would happen when she told Hodgins. Booth would understand and be sympathetic.

"Booth-"

"Angela-"

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"You go first," smiled Angela, letting go of his hand and Temperance's.

"I heard her, last night whilst I slept. She said '_You can't help me, Booth, this is something I have to do alone,'" _whispered Booth.

"Sweetie, she's right. We can't help her, its something that our help can't fix," sighed Angela.

"Your right. What were you going to say ?"

Angela took a deep breath.

"Booth, Im pregnant," mumbled Angela, not looking him in the eye.

"Pregnant ?" asked Booth quietly.

**Im so sorry its so short! I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! :) Reviews are appreciated and thank you for getting me past 100! x**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Thanks so much everyone! In this fanfic, Angela and Hodgins are already married. I know there was no room to fit in the wedding and I was meant to be following the events of season three, but I just think their so perfect together. Reviews are appreciated. x**

Angela looked at Booth. His face was blank, she wondered if he would be angry or happy. A couple of weeks ago, Angela had took her own pregnancy test which was positive before she went to the doctors to confirm her finding. It was only a few days after Temperance had been shot that the doctors confirmed her pregnancy and told her that she was one month along already. Angela decided to hold off telling everyone until Temperance was better, she didn't want to boast whilst her friend had nearly died. Angela had planned on telling everyone the night they went to the club, although she never got round to it as Temperance was hurt oncemore. And now, here she was, telling Booth before her own husband.

"Angela, thats great," smiled Booth, hugging her.

"Your not angry ?" asked Angela quietly.

"Angry ? Why would I be ?" questioned Booth, pulling away and looking at her.

"Because, Temperance is here in this condition," whispered Angela, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, Bones would be extactic and so happy to be an aunt," grinned Booth, patting her shoulder.

"No, she would of said something like: '_You know its impossible for me to be the baby's aunt, Ange, Im not blood related to you or Hodgins,'_," laughed Angela.

Booth couldn't help but chuckle, he had to agree with Angela; that was something that Temperance would say.

"How far along are you ?" asked Booth.

"A month," replied Angela.

Booth nodded. They stayed silent for a while, each gathered in their own thoughts as the beeps from the life machine echoed around the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Hodgins walked in with two cups of coffee and a bagel. He smiled and passed Angela a cup of coffee, taking a bite out of his bagel. At first, Booth thought that the bagel was for Angela although he thought back to Rebbeca's pregnancy and understood that she would probably just throw it back up.

"Sweetie, could I have a moment with Jack, please ?" asked Angela.

Booth nodded and stood up, he offered Hodgins his chair and walked out. He stood besides the window, he could still see threw it but he didn't want it to seem as if he was spying. He watched as Angela spoke, Hodgins' eyes widened before he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. They both turned to Temperance's pale form and smiled, for a moment Booth thought she had woke up but he realised she was still rigid. He suddenly heard the tapping of high heels, he looked inside the room and realised Angela was still sat down.

"How is she ?" asked Cam.

"Still the same, no difference," frowned Booth, rubbing his eyes.

"Whats happening with Angela and Hodgins ?" questioned Cam.

"Angela's pregnant ," smiled Booth.

Cam's jaw dropped, he watched as her eyes fell on the happy couple in Temperance's room. Her mouth closed and turned into a smile, she was happy for them.

"Thats great new, lightens things up a bit," smiled Cam.

Booth nodded.

"I have to go and make a call," said Cam, turning around.

"What about ?" questioned Booth.

"Well, we'll need a few people to help out around the lab now, won't we ?" replied Cam.

Booth watched her walk away. He knew what she meant; Zack was gone, Temperance was in a coma, Angela was pregnant - it was like the whole team was falling apart. Booth heard a tap at the window, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Hodgins stood at the window. Hodgins gestured for Booth to come in, a big smile plastered across his face. Booth walked into the room, he decided to pretend that he didn't know about Angela's pregnancy.

"Dude, you don't have to pretend - I know you know," laughed Hodgins, shaking Booths hand.

"Congratulations, man, Im really happy for you!" smiled Booth, patting Hodgins on the back.

Booth smiled for the first time in days. Maybe Angela's pregnancy would lighten everything up, maybe it would be the start of something new and maybe it would be the thing that pulled everyone through the awful times.


	27. Chapter 27

**Five Months Later.**

The last five months had been a stressful time for the team. Temperance was still in her lifeless state, although the team never gave up and left her side. However, it had been hard trying to find a replacement for the time being, especially as they needed another replacement for Zack aswell. They brought in two of Temperance's grad students, they were really good at their job although the team knew that they weren't as good as Temperance or Zack. Angela was now six months along, she was rather huge and only had three months left until her due date. Her and Hodgins had found out that they were having a girl, which gave the team a reason to celebrate.

Booth sat next to Temperance's bed, his hand was joint with her's as he sat deep in thought. The Doctors had give up hope, although Booth and Angela still had faith. Infact, Angela had yelled at one of the doctors when they said that they should just let her be and pull the plug. Angela, who was going through alot of changes due to her pregnancy, had to be steered away by Hodgins. Booth had watched as she collapsed into his arms, crying her heart out as he stroked her hair. There was a knock on the door, which pulled Booth out of his thoughts.

"Hey, can I come in ?" smiled Angela.

"Course," replied Booth.

Angela waddled into the room, she took the seat besides Booth and wriggled around. She found it hard to find the chair comfy, which might of been because she was nearly the size of a blimp.

"Wheres Hodgins ?" asked Booth.

"He gave me a ride then went back to the lab, he has alot of paperwork to do," sighed Angela, stroking her large stomach.

Booth nodded. He had alot of paperwork aswell, he imagined the growing pile on his desk and sighed. Usually he would of done it straight after a case to get it over with, although now he came straight to the hospital to be with his girlfriend. Cullen, who had given Booth alot of sympathy, had made a deal with him and said that Booth could leave the paperwork until Temperance woke up. Booth noticed Angela stroking her stomach, he realised that he had never asked what she was going to call her baby.

"What are you going to call her ?" asked Booth.

"Dawn Temperance Hodgins," replied Angela, smiling.

"Thats sweet, having Temperance as a middle name," smiled Booth, looking back at Temperance.

"I decided to have it as a middle name as soon as I got pregnant, I owed it her," replied Angela.

Angela got up and walked around the other side of the bed. She stroked Temperance's hair and wished that her baby girl had beautiful curls like her best friend.

"Bren ? I don't know if you can here me but I need you to wake up," whispered Angela.

Suddenly, the flat tone of the beep echoed around the room. Booth and Angela looked at the machine, the line was straight and not wavering like it should be.

"Nurse! Nurse!" roared Booth, running to the door.

Two doctors and three nurses rushed into the room. Booth pulled Angela towards him, she was shaking her head and had tears welled up in her eyes. Booth and Angela watched as the doctor's and nurses' crowded around Temperance, Booth felt Angela shaking in his arms.

"Someone get me the paddles!" shouted the doctor.

"Sorry, but you'll have to give us some room. Please could you wait outside," frowned the nurse.

Booth nodded his head, he pulled Angela outside with him. The flat tone of the beep echoed around his head, tears welled up in his eyes. Angela was now trying to control her breathing, she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Booth leant against the wall, he slid down it and dropped his head into his hands, tears falling from his eyes. The harshness of reality washed over him, he began to sob with uncontrolled breaths.

**A/N - Thank you everyone. Im sorry for the massive time jump. But, I couldn't write like 100 paragraphs whilst Tempe just lay there. Reviews are appreciated. x**


	28. Chapter 28

Angela shoved her cellphone back in her handbag, trying her best to take deep breaths as Hodgins had suggested. She had rang Cam then Hogdins, she explained the situation and told them to hurry down the hospital. Angela stood up, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bit her lip. Booth continued to sit on the floor, his head in his hands as he finally controlled his breathing. Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor stepped out into the corridor with them. Booth jumped up, he wiped his eyes and rushed over to him with Angela.

"How is she ?" asked Angela.

Booth wished the doctor would show some expression, his face was blank and it was hard to read.

"We've got her breathing again," smiled the doctor.

"Oh thank god!" cried Angela.

The doctor stepped aside and let the two friends past. They both rushed to Temperance's side, it was nice to hear the beeping of the machine again. The doctors and nurses left the room, they decided to give them some time with their friend. Angela sat down on one side of Temperance, Booth sat down on the other side. They both clutched her hand, tears welling up in both of their eyes as they looked at her. A tear fell from Angela's eyes, it rolled down her chin and dropped onto Temperance's skin.

"We nearly lost you, sweetie," whispered Angela.

Booth stood up, still clutching onto her hand and kissed her on the forehead. As he pulled back, a tear fell from his eyes and fell onto her face.

"I'll always find you," whispered Booth, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Angela looked at Temperance. Her eyes fluttered! Angela cried out, which made Booth nearly fall off his chair.

"Ange, what's up ?" asked Booth.

"Her eyes! They fluttered!" gasped Angela.

Booth looked towards Temperance, for a few moments nothing happened then he saw them flutter too. Booth jumped up, his heart was in his mouth as he saw Temperance squint at the light. Angela gasped, she restrained herself from squeeling and jumped up to close the curtains. Booth rushed out of the room, he began to shout for a doctor down the corridor and was relieved when he saw Dr. Andrews.

"Agent Booth, is everything Ok ?" questioned Dr. Andrews. "I've just been notified about Temperance's flatline,"

"No! Doc, she's awake!" grinned Booth, returning back inside Temperance's room.

Angela was sat in her seat, her hand clutched with Temperance's as she stroked her cheek. Booth noticed the tears welling up in Angela's eyes, tears of happiness.

"Its a miracle, I didn't think she would awake," mumbled Dr. Andrews, running his fingers through his hair.

"She's a fighter, our Bones," grinned Booth.

Booth returned back to his girlfriends side, he gently slipped his hand in hers and kissed it.

"Im here, baby, right here," smiled Booth.

Temperance nodded, her eyes feasted upon everything around her. Everything had been dark and cold for so long, she didn't know how long she had been trapped inside her own mind for.

"We'll have to run some tests, then keep her in for another week or two," said Dr. Andrews. "Dr. Brennan, you are one strong woman!"

"She's my strong woman," laughed Booth, stroking her hair.

**Sorry its so short! More tommorow and because Im rather tired. Reviews are appreciated! x**


	29. Chapter 29

Angela leant against the glass, she watched as her best friend slept. She felt two arms snake around her waist and place them on her huge stomach, then she got a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby," whispered Hodgins.

"Hey sweetie," smiled Angela, turning around and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Any news on Dr. Brennan ?" asked Hodgins, now standing besides his wife.

"Her tests have come back and she's fine, she'll be allowed out next week," smiled Angela, rubbing her stomach.

"Where's Booth ?" asked Hodgins, realising the FBI agent was nowhere to be seen.

"I made him go home for a shower and a shave," chuckled Angela.

It was probably just her pregnancy hormones, but the smell coming from Booth made her feel queezy. After Temperance had fallen asleep, she had shooed him off to go home for a shower, shave and some new clothes. She left after him, deciding that Temperance needed her rest if she was going to make a full recovery.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Temperance lay with her eyes closed, her head was aching and she didn't want a lot of fuss over her. A tear slid down her face, she hated when everything felt so complicated. However, she remembered everytime she heard someone speak, she heard her friend's talking to her and to each other . She, suddenly, heard someone knock on the door and looked up to see Angela.

"Hey sweetie," smiled Angela, taking a seat besides her bed.

Temperance just smiled weakly. Angela noticed that Temperance hadn't spoke since she woke up, this made her a little worried. Although, she didn't want to push her best friend into talking when she had already been through enough. Temperance looked at Angela's bump, a small smile unfolded on her lips and she remembered what she was going to call her baby.

"Thank you," croaked Temperance.

"What for ?" questioned Angela, amazed that her friend was speaking.

"For your baby's middle name," replied Temperance.

Angela got up, she softly hugged her best friend and told her that it was ok. They continued to hug; it was the first time Temperance had felt truly alive in the past few months.

"Wait, how did you know that I was going to call her that ?" asked Angela, pulling away from Temperance.

"I heard everything. When anyone spoke, I could hear them," replied Temperance.

Angela nodded, she didn't want to push for details on how much she had heard so she just stayed quiet and waited for Temperance to speak first.

"You thought you couldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy because of my condition. Ange, even though I was like this, you didn't have to be afraid of being happy," whispered Temperance.

"I just wanted you to be there, I wanted you to be first to know," replied Angela quietly.

"I was, I heard you telling Booth which made us both first to know," said Temperance.

"I missed you," smiled Angela.

Temperance smiled.

"I bet it was awful, wasn't it ?" whispered Angela.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Temperance watched Angela sleeping, she guessed that she was in her third trimester and was atleast seven months along. Temperance sighed, Angela's word spun around her head.

_"I bet it was awful, wasn't it ?"_

Temperance gulped, a tear slid down her cheek. She had been happy where she was, it was different yet peaceful. She wasn't surrounded by emotions, grabbing at her and making her feel things that hurt her. She was at peace, trapped inside her own imagination. And, just for a second, she thought she saw her Mother surrounded in a bright light. Another tear slid down her cheek. Wherever she had been, she had been at peace and, now, she felt truly trapped.

**Let me know what you think. I wouldn't blame anyone if they said it was ridiculous. I don't know what happens when someones in a coma, what happens in their head but that was my thoughts. Let me know if it was rubbish or if you thought it was out of character! And sorry it's so short! Thanks x**


	30. Chapter 30

Temperance had automatically made herself distant again. It was just a natural reaction, something that she couldn't control, yet sometimes she hated it. Throught her whole life she had been abandoned, now having this many people who love you ... in Temperance's eyes, it was unusual. Booth hardly left her side, and when he wasn't then Angela was. Sometimes, when she wasn't in a particulary good mood, Temperance would pretend to be asleep to avoid the awkward silences.

However, Temperance's acting wasn't as good as she thought. Booth, who knew his girlfriend rather well, had expected this and noticed her 'fake' sleeping. Although, Booth just played along and walked out of the room, leaving Temperance to deal with her feelings. Booth couldn't understand how to get her to open up, it was difficult enough when she was just his partner. So, one day, Booth decided to pull a few strings and bring someone in who could understand Temperance's mind.

"Right, Zack, just be yourself," smiled Booth, patting him on the shoulder.

"Which would be what, Agent Booth ?" asked Zack, raising his eyebrow.

Booth merely rolled his eyes, opened the door, and pushed Zack into the room. Zack felt rather uncomfortable, not because he didn't like Dr. Brennan, but because he didn't understand what he actually had to do. Temperance looked up from her Anthropology magazine, her jaw dropped as her old grad student shuffled in.

"Zack, what are you doing here ?" questioned Temperance, dropping her magazine on the bedside cabinet.

"I'm not entirely sure, Doctor Brennan," replied Zack, truthfully.

"Who brought you here ?" asked Temperance.

"Agent Booth," answered Zack. "May I sit down ?"

"Course. Erm, Zack, it's good to see you," whispered Temperance, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. It is nice to see you too, Doctor Brennan," smiled Zack.

They both sat in silence, looking anywhere but each other, and both trying to think of a conversation. Temperance wondered why Booth had brought Zack here, she didn't understand his mind. Although she suddenly began to understand his logic, putting together the pieces of the puzzle. Temperance sat up slightly, observing Zack as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Zack, do you think their is a better place than here ?" questioned Temperance.

Zack turned his attention, cocking his head to the side slightly. Temperance noticed the expression on Zacks face, afterall she had grown to know him and his ways, and realised he was working out a logical answer.

"I don't think there is no logical answer to that question, Doctor Brennan. People always will have different opinions, not one person will see things how another sees them. I think, in the most logical way possible, that somewhere is a better place if you want to see it in that way," replied Zack, a slightly confused manner unfolded over his face.

"You mean that a better place surrounds us, we only belive it is a better place if we truly want to see it in that light," said Temperance, nodding her head slowly. "It some way, that I don't really understand, I understand you logic."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan," smiled Zack.

--

_A Few Hours Later ..._

After discussing a few cases and getting to catch up, Temperance Brennan felt sadness tweak at her heart. Zack now had to leave, returning to the mental ward he was imprisoned in. Temperance got up, causing her to feel slightly dizzy, and pulled Zack into a hug. The first emotion she showed in weeks drained out of her body, pouring into the hug she shared with Zack.

"I'll see you again soon, Zack," smiled Temperance.

Zack smiled and nodded. He was escorted out by an agent and Sweets, who had popped in to wish Temperance a speedy recovery. Temperance sat back down on her bed, sighing, and watched Zack walk past her window. She hadn't even notice Booth lean against the doorframe, watching as small smile graced her lips.

"What's that smile for ?" questioned Booth, stepping inside.

"Booth! How long have you been there ? It is rude to stare," cried Temperance, shaking her head.

"How did it go with Zack ?" asked Booth.

"He made me realise something," answered Temperance, looking up.

"And what would that be ?" smiled Booth, closing the door.

"That I really want to return to the lab," replied Temperance.

Booth chuckled, but then he noticed Temperance's firm gaze. She wasn't joking.

"I'll see what I can do," sighed Booth, rolling his eyes.

**What did you think ? Im so sorry it took so long! I was thinking, would you lot read a sequel to this ? Let me know in your reviews. And I am so sorry if Zack's 'logical' answer made absoloute no sense at all! It is my mind, it is rather confusing. Please review :) x**


	31. Authors Note

Heyyyy everyone!

That was the end.

Rather rubbish, I know, and I apologise.

I've finished the first installment for the sequel.

It is different to this fanfic. It you don't like fanfics where Temperance is a Mom, then turn away now :)

The sequel is called: Let Love Lead The Way.

A Spice Girls song, I was listening to it whilst writing the first chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews for this fanfic!

Happy reading.

X


End file.
